


Babysitting Adventures

by AimAim94



Series: Little Peter Parker [2]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: Kid Peter Parker, M/M, Parent Tony Stark, Peter Parker Needs a Hug, Peter Parker is Tony Stark's Biological Child, Protective Steve Rogers, Tony Stark Acting as Peter Parker's Parental Figure, Tony Stark Has A Heart
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-06
Updated: 2020-06-06
Packaged: 2021-03-04 07:01:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,762
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24579484
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AimAim94/pseuds/AimAim94
Summary: Peter Stark is struggling with his new babysitter and the boundaries she's putting up.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes & Peter Parker, James "Bucky" Barnes & Steve Rogers, Peter Parker & Steve Rogers, Peter Parker & Steve Rogers & Tony Stark, Peter Parker & Tony Stark, Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Series: Little Peter Parker [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1729966
Comments: 18
Kudos: 577





	Babysitting Adventures

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Saturday!
> 
> I hope it's beautiful outside where you live like it is here! We have sun and a nice breeze!
> 
> Random Fact about me: I have rainbow hair. Happy Pride month!
> 
> *Squeaky Rapunzel voice "I can't believe I did that!"* 
> 
> Note: None of the characters belong to me. All rights to Disney and Sony.*
> 
> P.S This story isn't related to the one before it in this series!**

Peter was playing in the living room when he realized he had forgotten to tell his daddy something. The four year old went to the kitchen and found his babysitter,   
“Kara, I need to go see daddy!”

“Peter. Your dad is busy at work. You can’t go see him right now.” Kara glanced at him as she responded while putting the broom she had just used to sweep up a mess of cereal that had fallen on the floor in the kitchen.

“It’s so important and daddy says—“ Peter started but Kara raised a brow and shook her head. Peter quieted down. He didn’t want to get in trouble.

“Why don’t you go find something to color?” Kara suggested.

“I don’t want to color.” Peter stomped his foot.

“If you throw a fit then I’m going to send you to your room.” Kara warned.

“But I just have to tell daddy something!” Peter argued.

“Peter. I already answered you. Go to your room, please.” Kara told him.

Peter stomped off down the hall and slammed the door. She just didn’t understand. Daddy always said Peter could come visit him at work.

~

Tony stopped home real quick on his lunch break. He had realized he had forgotten something he needed in the lab. He found Kara in the living room studying. He wasn’t surprised at that. They had discussed that as long as Peter was cared for she could study, “Hi Kara. Where’s Pete?”

“Oh. Hi Mr. Stark. He’s in his room for a minute. He wouldn’t stop arguing with me.” Kara explained. 

Tony frowned. That wasn’t like his kid. He changed directions and headed to Peter’s room. He knocked and entered when his son’s little voice called out that he could come in, “Petey, what’s going on?”

Peter lifted his head from the pillow and Tony noticed his baby had been crying. Tony picked the four year old up off the bed and cuddled him close. If Peter had argued that was wrong and they would get there but right now his kid needed to be comforted but a parent.

“Daddy! I just wanted to come see you.” Peter explained as Tony bushed his curls out of his eyes.

“Petey. You know you can always come see me. It’s not something to cry about.” Tony reminded as he sat down on the bed with Peter sitting on his lap.

“Kara said no. She said you’re too busy for me.” Peter started to cry again.

“Oh Baby. You know that isn’t true. She might have misunderstood the situation. I don’t think we ever told Kara that you can come to SI. Do you think we can go talk to her together?” Tony looked at his son waiting for an answer. Peter finally nodded and grabbed his hand to follow him out to the living room.

~

Peter didn’t like his babysitter, but he hadn’t told his dad or his dad’s boyfriend that. He didn’t want to make trouble, but she always said yes to his dad when he said something but no to Peter even though his dad had already said it was okay.

Peter went and found Kara in the living room, “Can I call Daddy? I really need to ask a question.”

Kara sighed, “Peter no. You always want to call him and you’re fine. Why don’t you go play with legos?”

“But no I really need to talk to him and daddy says—“

“Whose in charge, Peter? Would your dad want you arguing with me?” Kara raised a brow.

Peter quickly shook his head and mumbled, “I’ll go play legos.” Peter did play legos for a bit but then remembered Friday could call Daddy. He didn’t want to be disobedient but he also just wanted to hear his daddy’s voice. He hadn’t seen him at all. Kara had taken Peter to Pre-K and picked him up in the afternoon.

“Friday, call daddy please?” Peter said softly to the AI hoping Kara didn’t hear him.

“Certainly, Peter.” Friday agreed and ringing filled his room. It went to voicemail and Peter felt his eyes fill with tears. What if his dad was hurt or a bad guy had gotten him. Peter got an idea.

“Friday? Call Steve!” Peter grinned. The four year old was proud of himself. If his dad was hurt his boyfriend and teammate would know about it.

“Peter?” Steve sounded confused.

“I think Daddy’s hurt!” Peter cried and brushed tears off his cheeks.

“Hold on, Pete. Why do you think that?” Peter heard Steve telling someone he needed to walk away for a minute.

“He didn’t say good morning. Didn’t pick me up from school. Kara won’t let me call him. Don’t tell her, but I broke that rule. I asked Friday to call him. She said yes because Friday is my friend. Tell Daddy not to be mad at Friday, okay?” Peter pleaded.

“Peter. Your dad’s at work. I think he has a lot of meetings today. How about I come pick you up and we got find him together and you can see for yourself he’s safe?” Steve suggested.

“You aren’t busy?” Peter was worried about his dad being mad that he had called Steve even though Kara was watching him.

“You know what? I’m actually bored and starving. I think we should convince your dad that we all need ice cream!”

“Oh. Yes! I’m so starving too!” Peter agreed.

~

Steve walked into the tower and found Peter’s babysitter picking up some toys that had been left out of Peter’s toy box in the living room, “HI Kara.”

“Oh! Hi, Mr. Rogers!” Kara smiled.

“I’m going to pick up Peter and take him with me, but Tony will make sure to pay you for the whole day still.” Steve smiled.

“Oh. I don’t know. Mr. Stark has never mentioned you picking up Peter.” Kara frowned.

“He won’t mind.” Steve promised.

“I just don’t think I should release a child I’m watching into someone else’s care without the parents permission.” Kara crossed her arms over her chest.

Steve nodded, “Fri? Call Tony.” He wouldn’t argue with Kara. She was doing her job and Steve was kind of happy that she hadn’t just let Peter leave.

The phone rang until Tony finally answered, “Is it an emergency?”

“Tony, can you tell Kara I can take Peter with me?” Steve asked.

“Of course! That’s fine!” Tony answered hurriedly and quickly disconnected the phone.

Steve smiled and Kara gestured to the hallway, “He’s playing legos in his room.”

Steve found Peter in his dad’s room hugging his dad’s pillow. Odd that the babysitter didn’t know that the kid was this upset. Steve picked the four year old up when he reached for him and Peter sniffled against his shoulder, “Shhh. Daddy is fine. Promise, Bud.”

“I just want my daddy!” Peter cried.

“Let’s go then!” Steve made his way to the garage and grabbed the keys to one of Tony’s cars that had a car seat and got Peter settled.

~

They got to SI and Peter was still being pretty clingy so Steve just held him in his arms. He knew the kid was a bit spoiled but he loved that Peter trusted him. He had worked hard to earn that trust. 

Steve didn’t apologize for interrupting the meeting Tony was in either. He just walked right in. Peter glanced over and wiggled to be put down. Steve set him on the ground and Peter made his way to the area Tony was presenting something. 

Tony quickly opened his arms and Peter hugged his little arms around his dad’s neck, “I didn’t see you. Thought you got hurt bad.”

Tony’s heart ached at that. He should have talked to Peter about the fact that he’d be gone all day, “Oh, Bambino. I’m so sorry! Didn’t Kara explain what was going on?” Steve just motioned for Tony to cut that line of conversation. Tony gave a weird look but nodded his understanding.

“Petey? Can you go show Steve where your lab is downstairs? I’ll come join you guys in thirty minutes. Deal?” 

Peter nodded and whispered in his ear, “Steve said he’s starving and needs ice cream.”

“Oh. Did he? Can’t have that. We’ll have to stop I suppose. I don’t need my favorite super solider withering away.” Tony teased knowing Steve could hear him because rolled his eyes.

“I love Steve too!” The four year old looked at his dad’s boyfriend.

Steve smiled at that.

~

Tony found Steve and Peter on the couch in the lab after his meeting. Steve was running his fingers through the four year old’s hair who had long since fallen asleep in his arms, “He really loves you.”

“I’m kind of feeling the same about him.” Steve answered honestly. He wasn’t sure that he’d ever be able to deny this sweet kid anything.

“What’s going on with Kara?” Tony sat down on the couch and leaned into Steve’s side exhausted from his day.

“I don’t think it’s a good fit. She’s not doing anything wrong per say. I just don’t think Peter likes her and she never let’s Peter call you. You know how anxious he gets.” Steve explained his concerns.

“Then I’ll tell her it’s not working out. I trust your gut.”

“I’d be happy to keep Peter with me if you need to go to the office. I’m in the art studio most of the time anyway. I can easily paint at the tower.” Steve shrugged.

“I think Peter would love that.” Tony kissed his cheek.

“Ice cream? You’re buying.” Steve explained standing carefully holding the still asleep four year old in his arms.

“I don’t know when I agreed to that.”

“I’ll buy but then you owe me.” Steve shrugged.

~

Peter walked out of Pre-K the next day and found Steve waiting for him with his Uncle Bucky. He ran straight for Steve, “Steve! No Kara? YES!” Peter grinned so big it started to hurt his cheeks.

“No. We decided I don’t get to spend enough time with my favorite four year old.”

“I don’t get to spend enough time with my favorite—Wait.” Peter’s little face scrunched in confusion, “How old are you?”

Bucky laughed, “Old.”

Peter frowned, “Old isn’t an age.”

“It is for Steve.” Bucky stepped out of the way of the shove coming his way.

“Fine. You’re my favorite old adult.” Peter grabbed Steve’s hand in his own, “Can we go bring lunch to Daddy?”

“That sounds like the best plan!” Steve lifted the four year into the tall car.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!
> 
> I seriously love talking with you guys so come find me on Tumblr (AimAim94)
> 
> Comments make my day! KUDOS do too! Basically I just love any response from readers!
> 
> LOVE YOU ALL 3000!


End file.
